Just An Act
by Lolly92
Summary: "Alex glared at him with a small pout etched on her face. When they had been asked to help out on an undercover operation Alex jumped at the chance but she was now beginning to regret her decision."
1. Chapter 1

_This has no relation to the storylines in the show, just a bit a fun! Please let me know what you think :)_

_**DISCLAIMER**: They are not mine, I'm just borrowing them._

_..._

**Chapter 1**

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing!"

"Come on Gene, we need to look like we fit in. You can't stay at the bar all night."

"Why the 'ell not? I 'appen to like staying at the bar."

Alex glared at him with a small pout etched on her face. When they had been asked to help out on an undercover operation Alex jumped at the chance but she was now beginning to regret her decision. They had been in the club for nearly two hours, they were getting nowhere with the operation and Gene had refused to move from the bar stool, fully intent on getting completely drunk. Alex had finally snapped and grabbed his hand then proceeded to drag him into the middle of the dance floor.

"No Bolly, let go o' me." Alex smiled seductively as she draped her arms around Gene's neck and moved her face closer to his.

"Now _Gene_..." She emphasized his name as she whispered in his ear. "Why don't you just enjoy it?"

"If you say so Bols." It was his turn to start playing games. He slowly traced his fingertips down her back, sending shivers up her spine, before letting his hands rest on her bum and pulling her body closer so that their hips pressed against each other. Gene dropped his head and caught her ear lobe between his teeth; if the music hadn't been so loud he would have heard Alex gasp. "If you say so." He repeated, his breath tickling the skin behind Alex's ear.

"So can you see the suspects?" Two could play at those games and Alex wasn't going to let Gene win as she softly played with the hair on the back of his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his jaw.

"I can but 'm in danger o' becoming distracted." Gene tightened his grip on Alex's bum and nibbled on her ear again.

"Really? Why might that be?" Alex knew she shouldn't be encouraging him but, if she was honest, the past two hours had been beyond boring, even if she had spent it with Gene Hunt. If this was the only fun they'd have that evening then she was certainly going to make the most of it.

"Like you don't know Bolly. Now stop playing silly beggars and concentrate, the suspects are on the move." Gene grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her back over to the bar. As Gene ordered them some drinks Alex glanced around the club, keeping an eye on the suspects who were sat at the end of the bar. The barman returned with their drinks and Gene gently slipped his arm around Alex's waist, causing her to gasp again. Alex cursed herself for being so obvious and Gene smirked as he picked up his glass.

"Sorry Bols didn't mean to make you jump." Alex glared at him as he winked at her whilst tracing small circles on her hip.

"Bastard." It was said quietly but Gene had heard it. Before Alex knew it Gene had spun her round and pinned her against the bar. His hands were holding her hips as he placed a trail of kisses up her neck, causing Alex to close her eyes at the sudden contact and bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Now who's getting distracted Drake?" Gene laughed as he looked at Alex, hands still pinning her to the bar. Alex nervously glanced around the club, suddenly very aware that this display of affection was happening in front of a room full of people. She watched the suspects for a few moments as they finished their drinks and began to move away from the bar. Alex looked back up at Gene, his breath tickling her face and she had to bite back a smile, determined not to lose this battle. She seductively traced her fingers down the bare skin showing in the v of Gene's shirt then grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him away from the bar.

"Bolly, what you doin' now?" Gene spoke hesitantly but still kept a firm grip on her hips. Alex didn't reply and continued to drag him across the dance floor, towards the toilets. As Alex's hand reached out to push the door to the men's toilet open Gene stopped walking, causing the tie to tighten around his neck and he coughed slightly before grabbing hold of Alex's wrist.

"What the fuck..." Was all Gene managed to say before Alex pulled him through the doorway and laced her arms around his neck. The few men who had previously looked alarmed at their sudden entrance turned away again and then left them to it.

"I ain't shagging you in here Bolly. Now control yourself woman, we've got work to do."

"We are working Gene." Alex whispered, fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of Gene's neck. Gene nervously glanced around the toilets; checking no-one was around then turned back to Alex. His only reply was a mumble of something incoherent before Alex then dragged him into the empty cubicle and locked the door.

"Will you just shut up?" Alex placed her hand over Gene's mouth as he tried to protest to her rather forward behaviour. Gene glared at her before flicking his tongue across the palm of her hand in an attempt to get her off him. Alex punched him lightly in the chest and wiped her hand across his chest. "You're disgusting."

"You love it really." Gene growled. "Now, care to explain why you've suddenly decided to have your wicked way with me in the middle of a job? And in the men's bogs, didn't think it was your kind of thing Drake?"

"Like I said before, we are working." Gene frowned at her and Alex added, "I know you find it hard but just listen."

Gene didn't have to wait long to realise why his DI had unceremoniously dragged him into the toilet cubicle. The voices of the two suspects they had been following filled the room as the toilet door shut. Gene wasn't going to voice his opinion but Alex Drake could be very cunning when she wanted to be. The two men stopped talking as another group enter the toilets and the loud chatting gave Alex the opportunity to speak.

"You need to make some noises." She whispered.

"_What_!" Gene hissed.

"They need to think we're shagging each other senseless and you don't do that in silence." Alex pushed Gene up against the cubicle door causing it to shake slightly and the men outside cheered. "Or has it been so long that the 'Gene Genie' can't remember?"

...

Comments would be very much appreciated.

Lxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the comments, please keep them coming!_

...

**Chapter 2**

She didn't need to say any more, within seconds she had her back against the wall and Gene moaning into her neck. If they weren't working Alex would have had difficulty in telling whether he was acting or not. It took her a few moments to gain some control over the situation and she eventually slipped her arms around Gene's neck and pulled him closer, pressing her chest into his as he sucked gently on her neck causing her to let out a small moan.

Gene smirked as he continued to suck on the skin of Alex's neck then biting her slightly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying and failing to suppress a moan. The group of men outside gave up shouting and stumbled back out into the bar leaving the two suspects alone again. They were talking in hushed whispers and with the added distraction of pretending to have sex, Alex and Gene were finding it very difficult to listen to the conversation and gain the vital information they needed to arrest the men.

The moans continued for several minutes, Gene was in danger of losing control, allowing the blood to run southwards and showing his DI exactly what this situation was doing to him. Alex wasn't much better, she just hoped Gene would not realise the sounds escaping her body were real and silently cursed herself for ending up pinned between a toilet door and her DCI, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

As the ridiculous situation continued Alex dropped her feet back to the ground and shifted slightly against the door, making it shake as Gene thumped his fist against it a few times. The suspects were still talking and the conversation was just getting to the interesting part, the part that would finally allow them to get out of the bar and return to some normal work. Alex had turned her head so she could listen to the men and Gene moved closer to her so he could see the men through the gap between the door and the wall. The movement caused Alex to straighten up, she could feel Gene's breath tickling her neck and his chest rising against her, the feel of his hand on her hip suddenly made her very uncomfortable.

As she glanced sideways she could see Gene looking at her. Turning her head slowly their eyes met for a moment before Gene dropped his gaze to Alex's lips then back up again. Alex was thankful that Gene was holding her hips because she was sure that if he let go she would collapse; this wasn't an undercover act, this was real, and the way his eyes bore into hers was not something you could fake.

Gene lowered his head, their lips mere centimetres apart, time passing agonisingly slowly as they leaned into one another. Alex rested one hand on Gene's chest whilst the other fiddled with the hair on the back on his neck. After what felt like hours their lips finally met, brushing lightly against each other before Alex pulled Gene closer and ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

Gene would have happily granted it access had the toilet door not burst open and the sound of Ray and Chris filled the room. Their voices caused Alex and Gene to spring apart as though they'd been given an electric shock.

"Right you bastards, you're under arrest!" Ray shouted and the sudden thump accompanied it as Ray punched one of the suspects. The two men didn't seem to fight, there was too much evidence against them that if they tried to get away it would only end up in a longer jail sentence.

"You might want to arrest the couple in there as well, from the noises they were making they were definitely not using the bog."

A few moments of silence descended apart from the opening and closing of doors before Ray knocked on the cubicle door.

"Right you two, get out here now or we'll have you arrested." Gene and Alex stared each other for a moment then Gene slipped past her to open the door.

"No need Raymondo, just me and Bols doing a bit o' undercover work." Ray's mumbled reply matched the shocked expression on his face. "Shut ya mouth Carling."

"Guv, were you shagging DI Drake in there!" Chris had reappeared in the toilets, looking between Gene and Alex with a look of confusion etched on his face."No I bloody wasn't Christopher! Now can we go and get these b*stards back to the station." Gene strode across the room and Alex followed him, glancing in the mirror to check she didn't look too flustered.

"Bloody hell Ma'am, what's that on your neck!" Chris pointed at the red mark that was clearly visible. "Did someone hit you?"

"That's a love bite Chris." Ray laughed. "You sure nothing happened in there?" Ray raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up Ray." Alex and Gene said in unison. Chris laughed and Ray smirked, exchanging a knowing nod with his fellow officer.

"If you two aren't outside in thirty seconds your lives won't be worth living." Gene held the door open for them as they scurried out. Alex followed but stopped in the doorway and turned back round to face Gene.

"You are a bastard Gene Hunt."

"Now, now Drakey, you can' tell me you didn' like it."

"You didn't need to suck my neck. It's not like they were going to see."

"Just markin' m' territory Bolly."

With that Gene stepped forward and planted a kiss on Alex's lips before pushing past her, slapping her bum and disappearing out of the bar. Alex stared in shock at Gene's retreating figure, only realising where she was when the door swung shut and hit her. She subconsciously straightened her clothes then followed Gene outside.

When they were sure their senior officers were out of sight, Ray and Chris appeared from the corridor next to the men's toilets and Ray cheered triumphantly.

"I told you they were shagging each other. You owe me a fiver!" Ray held his hand out in anticipation as Chris sighed and handed over the money.

"So the Guv gave her that huge mark on her neck then?" Chris asked but Ray just laughed and shook his head then made his way outside.

...

_Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought :)_

_Lxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for all the reviews and to anyone that has added this fic to their favourites, it really means a lot to me._

...

**Chapter 3**

"Don't be stupid, they were working."

"No, it was more than that. He even kissed her." Ray and Chris had wasted no time in filling Shaz in on the evening's events and, although sceptical at first, she began to believe them when the senior officers in question came hurrying through CID and straight into Gene's office; the love bite strategically covered by an upturned collar.

"Ah, it's sort of romantic don't you think?" Shaz mused as she watched Alex quickly pull the blinds shut.

"No it ain't." Ray coughed. "They've had a quick fumble in the gents, not exactly classy is it!"

"Well _no_, but it's been so obvious these past few months."

"What has?" Chris asked.

"They're in love." Shaz smiled to herself, it may not have been obvious to the men of CID but she had seen it; the odd look here and there, the concern when a suspect got a little too close to Alex and the jealously when Gene flirted with a victim's wife. Shaz nodded slightly, yes, it had taken them a long time but perhaps they had finally realised just how much they cared for one another.

"With themselves, maybe." Ray interrupted Shaz's thoughts. "But there is no way the Guv is in love, _especially_ with Drake."

"I don't expect you to believe me but you'll see." With that Shaz left Ray and Chris to it and disappeared out of CID to file away some evidence.

Alex was stood in front of Gene's desk, one hand on a stack of paperwork and the other pulling her jacket aside, revealing the mark on her neck that was beginning to turn purple. There was a look of annoyance on her face as she prodded the skin with her index finger.

"Can you see this Gene? I hope you like it." Alex said sarcastically.

"If you pull that top of yours a bit lower I'll definitely be able to see something I like." Gene smirked, lighting up a cigarette and leaning back in his chair. Alex's only reply was a disgruntled groan as she hit the desk lightly and stood up straight, folding her arms across her chest.

"You are so infuriating! You do realise the news of us shagging on the job will be all round the station by now?" Alex had to fight the urge to scream at Gene but she didn't want to add fuel to the fire by berating her DCI in front of half the station.

"But we didn' shag each other so they've got nowt to gossip about."

"Yes but that..."

"Bolly!" Gene cut in. "Will you stop acting like such a woman and go and make me a cup o' tea." Alex stared at him in disbelief then pushed the pile of papers in Gene's direction before storming out of the office. Gene could only chuckle as the files flew into his lap and his office door slammed shut.

By the time Alex eventually made it to Luigi's she was exhausted. She'd spent the rest of the day trying to hide from Gene as well as having to deal with the many comments about the delightfully huge mark on her neck. At one point she even began to think it might have been better if she and Gene were seeing each other; at least that way there would be a highlight at the end of the day after all the ridiculing. That thought, however, was quickly wiped from her mind when she reminded herself that this was Gene she was talking about; who the hell would want to do anything remotely romantic with him? Could Gene Hunt even do romance?

Alex sat alone at the bar, a large glass of red wine cradled in one hand with the bottle in the other. Luigi wandered over to her and sighed.

"Signorina Drake, what is the matter? And what has happened to your neck?"

"Oh Luigi, if you weren't so kind I would slap you." Luigi stepped back slightly looking both confused and shocked at Alex's words. "It's nothing, but every person I've walked past today has pointed it out to me."

"Oh, I'm very sorry Signorina. I did not mean to upset you."

"No you didn't Luigi and I'm the one who should be apologising. I didn't mean to snap at you; wrong time, wrong place." Alex sighed.

"Si, si." Luigi nodded then disappeared into the back of the restaurant leaving Alex alone again.

The silence didn't last long as the rest of CID stumbled into the restaurant. Alex didn't dare look over to them in the hope that they wouldn't notice her. It didn't work, Gene was slumped next to her in seconds and he had taken the wine bottle off her before she even got chance to turn around.

"Untwist ya knickers Bolly, you can't still be annoyed at me?"

"Annoyed? I'm a bit more than annoyed Gene! I've had every person at the station making comments about us."

"D'ya want me to sort them out?" Gene joked. Alex glared at him but the glint in her eye showed him that she wasn't annoyed. "Seriously Bols, let them gossip. There will be a new story by next week." There was a hint of a smile on Gene's face as he topped up Alex's glass and ordered another bottle.

Hours later and Alex announced that she was going to bed before she either passed out or was sick, or both. The journey up the stairs was a mission and by the time she reached the front door her head was spinning and she swore loudly as her face collided with the wall whilst she attempted to put her key in the lock. Sighing in frustration she contemplated kicking the door in but she was spared the trouble as Gene tripped up the stairs; apparently there to _'rescue her'_, as he put it.

He was no more successful than Alex was and ended up blaming the key for the problems. Alex collapsed against the door laughing and Gene quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from falling over. That was when they both fell silent. Alex's gaze flicked between his lips and eyes and before they knew it they were kissing. Gene pinned Alex against her door as their tongues fought for dominance and he reached over her shoulder, finally managing to place the key in the lock.

...

Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought :)

Lxx


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all the reviews! You really know how to make a girl smile :)_

_Here's the next part. Enjoy!_

...

**Chapter 4**

"Guv, we're leaving. Are you coming?" They heard Shaz before they saw her, giving Gene time to leap across the hallway and make sure he was not in touching distance of his DI. Alex quickly opened her door, shouted goodbye to Shaz and disappeared inside her flat without looking behind her. If Shaz hadn't been so drunk she may have questioned what had just happened but instead she turned round and stumbled back down the stairs, her DCI following slowly, glancing back at the closed door as he caught up with her.

On the other side of the door Alex was resting against it, gently tracing a finger over her lips. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sighing and turning the kettle on; she needed to sober up a bit before she attempted to get some sleep. She could hear her colleagues outside and contemplated looking out of the window. After much pacing, curiosity got the better of her and she carefully pulled the blind to one side.

Outside some of the men, including Ray, were kicking a bread roll around until it hit Gene's foot and he stamped on it. Gene was leaning on the Quattro, hipflask in hand. He took a long drag on his cigarette and looked up towards Alex's window. He spotted her and exhaled slowly, the smoke surrounding his face as their eyes met. When the smoke cleared he smirked slightly and winked before climbing into the Quattro and speeding off down the road. Alex let the blind go and it clattered back into place. Smiling to herself she finished off her tea and went to bed.

Gene arrived in CID early the next morning, the combination of too much drink and another intimate moment with his DI meant he'd struggled to get any sleep. Alex had had a similar problem and when she entered CID and spotted Gene, she attempted to disappear back out of the office and back to bed but Gene had noticed her.

"You look rough Drake."

"Thanks Guv." Alex smiled but didn't look up as she sat behind her desk, resting her head in her hands. "What are doing in this early? We don't normally see you before midday?"

"Am I not allowed to be early?" Alex glanced at him and raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Alright, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" Gene asked as he leant against his office doorframe.

"Oh, nothing." Alex replied, leaning back in her chair and raiding her drawers in the hope of finding some pain killers before her head exploded.

"Coffee?" Alex sat up in shock at Gene's offer, opened her mouth a few times in an attempt to say something sarcastic before admitting defeat and nodding instead. As Gene disappeared into the kitchen Alex continued to stare at his office; had Gene Hunt really offered to make her coffee?

A few minutes later Gene returned and plonked the steaming mug on Alex's desk along with a box of pain killers. If it wasn't so inappropriate she'd have hugged him for saving the day but instead she ripped open the packet and gratefully swallowed the pills.

"How's my masterpiece coming along?" Gene asked, pointing at Alex's neck.

"It's perfect, just what I wanted." Alex smiled mockingly and turned her head slightly to show Gene. "If you look closely you can even see teeth marks."

"Come off it, it don't look that bad!" Despite his reply, Gene leaned forward and could indeed see the small indentations left by his teeth.

"That's because it's covered by three inches of foundation. Now piss off so I can make a start on this paperwork." Gene didn't bother to reply. Instead he let out a small chuckle and retreated back to his office.

When the rest of the team finally decided to show their faces they didn't look much better than Alex, Shaz in particular looked like she hadn't slept in days and headed straight to the kitchen when she arrived. Alex followed; ordering Shaz to sit down before she passed out then began to make her a cup of strong tea.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I really didn't think I'd drunk that much, normally I can handle my drink fine."

"It's okay. I felt so awful when I woke up too." Alex sat down at the small table, gratefully to escape from her desk for a few minutes. Although she'd managed to convince Gene that everything was fine she couldn't help but replay the previous evening's events over and over in her mind and when she caught Gene staring at her a few times it only added to her confusion.

"Here's something that should cheer you up. You were in my dream last night." Shaz said.

"Oh yes? What was I doing?" Alex laughed as she stood up to finish making the tea.

"It was you and the Guv. You were outside your flat and you were getting very friendly; he even had you pinned up against the door!" Shaz was laughing. Alex wasn't. The mental images that had been playing in her mind all day were now being voiced by someone who definitely shouldn't have been witness to them. The spoon Alex had been holding collided with the floor as she dropped it, in shock.

"Really? Then what happened?" Alex eventually managed to croak.

"That's all I can remember but what a ridiculous dream, hey! It did make me laugh."

"Yea, ridiculous." Alex smiled timidly then excused herself and hurried out of the kitchen. Heading straight to Gene's office she opened the door and marched in.

"We've got a problem." She stated as she pushed the door shut and glanced around CID to see if anyone was watching.

"Is it your inability to knock?" Gene replied whilst Alex moved round to his side of the desk and leant on it.

"Very funny. Shaz knows." Alex waited for Gene to say something but he shot a confused look in her direction. "She _knows_, about... you know." Alex emphasised.

"No Bolly, I don't." Gene said causing Alex to sigh.

"She knows about last night, about what we did."

...

_Hope you liked it, reviews would be much appreciated._

_Lxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming and any tips on how to improve it. :)_

_..._

**Chapter 5**

"What exactly did we do Bols?" Gene's tone had changed and, if Alex wasn't mistaken, she could see the hint of a smirk on his face.

"You know what we did Gene." Alex folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"We did lots of things. We arrest some bastards, we did some paperwork, we..."

"Don't play games Gene. You know what I'm talking about and now Shaz knows so what are we going to do?" Alex tapped her foot impatiently. Gene remained silent for a few minutes, apparently weighing up their options. The looks Alex sent him did nothing to hurry up his response.

"We should have a drink." He concluded.

"Is that your answer to everything!" Alex huffed and shook her head. "I think you'll find alcohol is what got us into this problem in the first place."

"Well I'm not complaining Lady B."

"_Gene_." Alex warned, snatching the bottle of scotch from his hand and placing it behind her.

"Alright, calm down woman. Granger was off her face, just tell her it was a dream; works every time." Alex smiled. Sometimes Gene really surprised her; he always made out he was just another chain-smoking, alcoholic police officer but he was quite sensible when he wanted to be. "Oh good, she smiles. Now run along and pass on the good news to Granger."

"No, it's okay. She already thinks it was a dream." Alex mumbled, passing the bottle back to Gene who grabbed it out of her hand and unscrewed the top.

"_What?" _Gene stopped pouring and glared at her. "So you were getting those posh knickers of yours in a twist for no good reason."

"Actually..."

"Well, well, well, can Drakey not cope with out the Gene Genie?" Gene interrupted. "You after a repeat performance?"

"Shut up." Alex rolled her eyes and stood up, walking towards the door. She wasn't sure why she'd come running to Gene, normally she would have gone along with Shaz's idea and made sure no-one found out that, in fact, it wasn't a dream and the whole event had been dominating her thoughts all day.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday next week, call it an early present."

"No." The pair fell into a comfortable silence, staring at one another. "Is it really your birthday?" Alex eventually said. She mentally kicked herself for asking the question. Here she was, a police psychologist, falling for the oldest trick in the book.

"Yes it bloody is."

"Oh... right." Her reply was unconvincing and she still doubted Gene but she wanted to escape the office before he started talking about 'carrying on where they'd left off'. Nodding slightly and sending a small smile in Gene's direction, Alex left the office and attempted to carry on with the stack of paperwork that had barely decreased in size since she'd arrived that morning.

...

Alex joined the rest of the team in Luigi's that night. Gene had been called to a meeting with the Super and she didn't fancy spending the night on her own. The idle chit-chat was a welcome relief from the intensity of the past few days; even Chris attempting to light his finger doused in Sambuca was making her laugh. The drinks were flowing much slower than the previous night, to the relief of a rather stressed Luigi.

When the group ended up calling it a night Luigi hurried over to Alex and dragged her back to the bar. He pointed towards the phone and raised his eyebrows, smiling. Alex waited for him to disappear round the corner before picking up the phone and tentatively placing it against her ear.

"DI Drake." She said.

"You've been checking up on me." She'd have recognised the voice of her DCI anywhere and laughed into the phone.

"I don't know what you mean, Guv." Alex played innocent but she knew what he was referring to. Gene grunted, Alex could hear the clink of glass against glass in the background and then the phone went dead. She stared at it for a moment. She should have known that asking Viv about Gene's birthday would have ended up getting back to him; Gene had a knack of knowing everything that went on the station. It turned out the Gene was telling the truth and it was indeed his birthday next week, although no-one knew exactly how old he was; apparently their DCI wasn't keen on birthdays.

...

A loud knock on the door, followed by a lot of shouting stirred Alex from her slumber. Turning over in confusion she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and leapt out of bed when she noticed just how late it was.

"Drake, you come and open this door now or I'll kick the bloody thing in!" Gene's voice echoed around Alex's flat. She rushed through her flat and pulled the door open. Gene opened his mouth to carry on the tirade of abuse but stopped as he took in the sight of his DI dressed only in an old shirt that left nothing to the imagination. A small cough disrupted his thoughts. "As annoying as you are, we've got crimes to solve and that psychiatry stuff you do would get them solved a lot quicker."

"Give me two minutes and I'll be there," Alex let the door swing open as she hurried into the bathroom, "And its psychology." She added before slamming the door shut and jumping in the shower. Gene stood still in the hallway, unsure whether he was suppose to wait for her or make his way back to the station. Deciding he could probably annoy Alex more by sticking around, he stepped into the flat and closed the door behind him.

Alex had never washed so quickly and sighed in relief when she heard the door shut, confirming that Gene had left her to it. She hastily applied her makeup and attempted to tame her hair before exiting the bathroom and making her way to the kitchen; covered only by the small towel wrapped around her.

"Oh shit." Alex turned round and was in danger of dropping the towel as she stared, aghast, at her DCI sat on her sofa, his mouth hanging open.

...

_:) Lxx_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and for anyone that has had this to their favourites, it means a lot :) Please keep the comments coming!_

...

**Chapter 6**

"Gene! What the hell are you doing!" Alex clung to the towel, praying it would stay in place long enough for her to disappear into her bedroom without Gene seeing anything.

"Erm... sorry. I... erm... see you at the station." He managed to force out then marched out of the flat, without so much as a glance in Alex's direction.

When Alex arrived at the station Gene was nowhere to be seen. CID was unusually busy; they'd been given information of a huge gun deal happening over the next few days and everyone was rushing around trying to gain as much detail as possible before making any arrests.

"Ray, have you seen the Guv?" Alex asked, collecting a stack of files that needed analysing.

"Last time I saw him he was moaning about you, as usual. Then he stormed out the station, haven't seen him since. He's probably gone to find a nice girl who will wash his troubles away." Ray raised his eyebrows as he spoke to make sure Alex knew exactly what he was insinuating. Alex rolled her eyes at her colleague's immaturity and sat down at her desk.

The day passed quickly and by the evening they had the main suspect in a cell; Gene eventually made an appearance but didn't stick around long enough for Alex to have a conversation with him. When the team packed up for the day and headed over to Luigi's Alex hung back, determined to speak to Gene before he got too pissed to be able to communicate properly.

Alex wandered over to Gene's office and flung the door open.

"Yes, what do you want?" Gene snapped. Without looking up he knew exactly who was stood in front of him.

...

The rest of the team were making their way over to Luigi's when Shaz suddenly stopped and turned back to the station.

"Shaz, what you doing?" Chris looked at her with confusion as she rushed across the road.

"I've left my bag on my desk, I'll only be minute."

"Wait up, I'll come with you."

"Poof!" Ray shouted as they disappeared into the station.

...

"What the hell were you doing in my flat earlier? Trying to sneak a look of me in the shower?" Alex clenched her hands into her hips and grinded her jaw as she watched Gene light up a cigarette.

"I wasn't the stupid mare that left her front door wide open. If you didn't want me there Bolly you should have said so."

...

Ray hurried out of Luigi's and into the station. It didn't take that long to pick up a bag and if they had fobbed him off just so they could be alone he was going to make sure their plan failed. CID was black apart from the stream of light coming from under the Guv's door. As Ray pushed the CID doors open he was quickly pulled onto the floor and a hand flew across his mouth to stop him from shouting.

"Ray it's us." Shaz whispered, removing her hand and warning him to be quite.

"What the fuck are you doing? I nearly shit myself just then." Ray gasped, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Chris pointed to the Guv's office and the three of them fell silent. After a few moments the voice of their DI filled the room.

"I told you I'd see you at the station. What on earth made you think I'd want you to wait for me?"

"You said you'd only be two minutes. I thought you were just going to throw some clothes on, how was I suppose to know you were going to parade around the room in a towel!"

The three officers were crouched behind Alex's desk. Shaz had to bite back a laugh at the look of shock of Chris and Ray's face; they really didn't believe there was anything between their senior officers.

"Didn't you hear the shower?" Alex shouted. The annoyance was evident in her voice.

"Well yes, but I didn't think you'd go walking around with no clothes on." Ray and Chris stared at each other in disbelief. They felt almost embarrassed listening to Gene and Alex talking, like naughty school boys hiding in the staffroom and hearing conversations that were definitely not meant for their ears. The discomfort wasn't enough to make them leave though and they remained hidden behind the desk, listening intently.

"Oh Gene don't be ridiculous."

"No Bolly, what's ridiculous is this conversation. So I saw a bit of skin, the first time I met you, you were dressed as a prostitute." The noise of Gene's chair scrapping across the floor echoed around the room.

"You are so irritating." Alex was practically screaming as she pulled the door open. Shaz, Ray and Chris had never moved so fast as they dived for cover behind the desks, the light now pouring out of Gene's office and casting various shadows around the room. Gene took his coat off the stand and flung it over his shoulder then marched after his DI.

"_Bolly." _Gene warned. Alex reached out and grabbed hold of the door handle but before she could tug on it Gene grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. Their eyes met and a familiar feeling washed over them, holding Alex's hand against his chest Gene dipped his head and caught her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle at first. Then, as Alex slipped her hand free from his grip and laced it around his neck, Gene pushed her up against the wall, one hand cupping her breast whilst the other fell to her hip. When one of their senior officers moaned Chris frantically stuffed his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes.

"This is disgusting." Chris whispered causing Shaz to clamp her hand of his mouth and place a finger over her lips.

"If they start having sex, I'm interrupting. It's like listening to your parents." Ray added and he pretended to hurl to reiterate the point. Shaz just rolled her eyes and tried to think of anything but the two officers on the other side of the office.

...

_:) Hope you liked it._

_Lxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for not updating this sooner! What with the lovely weather and a busy week I haven't had much time._  
_Thanks for all the comments, they mean a lot to me so please keep them coming._

...

**Chapter 7**

"No, no." Alex mumbled into Gene's mouth, moving her hands to his shoulders and pushing them away. "We can't. Not here." Gene pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Alex's, his breathing laboured.

"Fine." Gene said, stepping back and opening the door before pushing Alex through it, slapping her bum in the process. When they were sure the two officers were out of sight, Shaz, Chris and Ray stood up from behind the desks. They could barely look at each other as the hurriedly escaped the office and ran over to Luigi's. Ordering a round of drinks they sat down at an empty table, in silence.

"What is the matter? Chris, you look very ill." Luigi commented, placing the drinks on the table.

"I feel ill, Luigi. Just thinking about it makes me want to puke." Chris downed half his drink and shuddered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You really, _really_ don't want to know Luigi." Shaz replied. "Thanks for the drinks though." She smiled but it lacked any effort. Shaz knew there was more to the working relationship of Gene and Alex but she didn't need it proved to her by witnessing the intimacy between them.

"Well maybe you should talk to Signor Hunt and Signorina Drake, they seem very happy this evening." Luigi motioned to the other side of the restaurant where Gene and Alex were sitting at their usual table; the flirtatious looks being exchanged were blindly obvious tonight.

"Yea, maybe." Ray muttered. He finished off his drink, gave it back to Luigi to fill up again and the three of them fell back into an uncomfortable silence.

...

The Guv stumbled over to the three officers after midnight and announced his was going to escort Alex home before she fell into some wanker's bed. If he had noticed the looks being shot across the table he didn't say anything. A few minutes later, the distinct sound of their drunken DCI could be heard staggering back down the stairs and Ray inwardly groaned as Gene made his way over to them and sat down at the table.

"It's my birthday next week." He slurred. "And to stop Bolly Kecks from throwing a surprise party, I have agreed to a few drinks in here. That is all it is, a few drinks. I want no presents, just free drinks, understand?" Chris and Ray nodded. Shaz bit back a laugh at the state Gene was in but nodded as well. "Good." Leaning on the table for support, Gene stood up, patted Chris on the shoulder and left.

...

The week passed quickly, if Shaz, Chris and Ray hadn't been witness to the events that night they would not have noticed any difference in Gene and Alex's relationship; they continued to shout, argue and generally wind each other up.

It was the Guv's birthday, although no one was allowed to mention it until he was suitably drunk and able to cope with the singing of 'Happy Birthday' without wanting to hit anyone. It didn't take the group long to empty Luigi's of customers and the drinks soon began to flow. After a few hours most of the team were inebriated, including both Gene and Alex, who was struggling to sit upright.

"You know what," Chris slurred as he leaned over to talk to Alex. "We all know."

"What do you know?" Alex was holding her head up with one hand and looked over the top of her glass at Chris.

"We were there when you and the Guv were there. We heard you." Chris nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"Well I hope you liked what you heard, Christopher." Alex closed her eyes and swayed slightly in her chair, reaching one hand out to grab the table in an attempt to steady herself.

"I didn't like it, was horrible." The pair fell into a comfortable silence and waited for Shaz to return with the next round of drinks.

...

The next morning Alex was woken early by the sunlight streaming through her windows; in her drunken state she must have forgotten to close the curtains and was now regretting it as the light blinded her. Scanning her room she tried to piece together what had happened last night but her memory was hazy; somehow she had managed to get undressed and make it to bed but she couldn't remember doing it. She rolled over and groaned as the sun reappeared from behind a cloud but as she buried her face in the pillow something caught her eye. On the bedside table was an envelope. Alex ripped it open and a few five pound notes fell onto her bed along with a note that read _'Hope this covers it. Gene'._

"What the..." Alex's gaze flicked between the money and the note. Trying, in vain, to remember what had happened and why Gene was giving her money, she eventually stuffed the money back into the envelope and jumped out of bed.

...

"Have you seen the Guv?" Alex arrived at the station and marched over to Viv, who was looking as rough as she felt.

"He's in a meeting upstairs. Ma'am I wouldn't..." But it was too late; Alex had stormed through the double doors and headed upstairs. She walked past one of the rooms and spotted Gene along with a few other officers that she didn't recognise. Taking a deep breath she burst into the room and the sound of the door hitting the wall silenced the meeting.

"Drake, what the hell do you want?" Gene glared at her.

"I need a word, Guv. It's important." Alex didn't wait for Gene to reply as she walked back out of the room and waited in the corridor. Gene followed a few seconds later.

"What the hell is this!" Alex shouted, stuffing the envelope into Gene's chest. "You get me pissed, take advantage and then pay me for the trouble. I'm not a prostitute Gene!"

"Don't be stupid Bols. I..."

"No Gene. I don't remember anything past ten o'clock. What on earth made you..."

"Will you just shut ya lipstick, woman. I didn't shag you, you dozy mare. The money is for your door. You couldn't find your keys so I kicked the door in. Course you complained about it so I said I'd leave the money for ya. When I left you were passed out with your head in the toilet, fully clothed. Now I think the word you are looking for is sorry."

...

_:)_

_Lxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, I'm really sorry this has taken me ages to update but I've been so busy recently! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed this, it really means a lot to me so please keep the comments coming._

_..._

**Chapter 8**

The realisation soon hit and Alex stood there, her mouth hanging open. If she had stopped to think about it, she knew Gene wasn't one to take advantage of her whilst she was passed out and from the little memory she had, Gene had been knocking them back just as quickly as she had been.

"Oh." Alex mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on the spot and pushing her hands further into her back pockets. "You have to admit it looked a bit suspicious."

"Well no. I didn't expect you to lose ya memory for starters, Bolly. Should have know ya can't handle ya drink. Now go and do some work whilst I try and explain the actions of my fruitcake DI to those wankers in there." A ghost of a smile washed across Gene's face as he closed the door to the office.

...

Alex was sat in Gene's office later that day discussing the latest cases, the embarrassment of the earlier situation no longer a problem.

"Right, well I'll send Chris and Ray to talk to the wife whilst we go and have a chat with the dead body." Alex nodded absentmindedly, chewing on the end of a pen as she stared out of the window. "Earth to Lady B! Stop fantasising and concentrate." Gene waved a hand in front of Alex's face and she shook her head slightly.

"What, yes, dead body."

"Care to share, Bolly." Gene raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Would you... do you fancy go for a meal tonight? You know, to make up for you birthday disaster."

"Is this your way of saying sorry?"

"I suppose." Alex muttered, pulling her jacket on and standing up.

"As long as you don't end up with your head in the toilet again then it's a deal." Alex smiled sarcastically and opened the office door.

...

She wasn't ready when Gene knocked at the door that evening. Gene sighed heavily as she disappeared into her room to do her makeup, he should have known by now that Alex was never ready on time, especially if the occasion involved a posh restaurant and the opportunity to meet some Thatcherite wanker. The minutes passed by and Gene contemplated leaving a few times but when Alex emerged, in a black dress that showed a lot of cleavage and leg, he decided the wait had been worth it.

They'd chosen a restaurant a few streets away and as they stepped into the small building, a waiter appeared and showed them to their table that was situated by the window. The restaurant was not busy and they didn't have to wait long to be served.

"Well Bols, if this evening ends with an invitation for coffee it will definitely make up for last night." Gene said.

"The only _'coffee' _you will be getting will be in a mug." Alex waggled her fingers as she said coffee then returned to her starter.

"You can be very annoying at times. I reckon I should get some kind of award for putting up with you."

"Just remember whose paying for dinner, Gene." Gene silently admitted defeat and carried on eating his meal.

...

The rest of the evening passed quickly and by the time they were ready to leave the rain was hammering against the window. They huddled under an umbrella as they left the restaurant; Gene wrapped one arm around Alex's waist in an attempt to keep her out of the rain. The walk back to Luigi's was surprisingly peaceful; the rain had cleared the streets giving both Gene and Alex the chance to drop their act and enjoy each other's company. Luigi's was also deserted by the time they arrived.

"Oh, I've got your present upstairs." Alex said, reaching out a hand to stop Gene leaving. "Give me a minute and I'll go and get it."

"You didn' have t' get me anything Bols."

"I know. It's nothing big." Alex hurried up the stairs, leaving Gene waiting by the door. After a few minutes Alex still hadn't returned so Gene followed her up the stairs and into the flat.

"I don't have all night Bolly. What the hell are you doin' up 'ere?"

"Sorry. I couldn't remember where I'd put it." Alex appeared from her bedroom with a small box in her hands. "Here you go. Like I said it's only small."

Gene took the box from Alex's hand and slowly opened it. In it was a glass ashtray with a lion printed on the bottom of it. It wasn't particularly spectacular but it was the only birthday present he'd received in years and for the first time in months he smiled; not the usual smile where the sides of his mouth twitched but a proper grin.

"I thought you hated it when I smoked." Gene eventually said.

"I do but I'm never going to get you to stop, am I?" Gene nodded in reply.

"No Bols, you are not." They fell into a comfortable silence, looking at each other. Placing the box on the kitchen table Gene stepped forward, closing the gap between him and his DI. "Thank you." Gene whispered before lowering his lips to hers.

It was gentle at first but as they carried on Alex slipped her hand under Gene's shirt and pushed him up against the kitchen table.

"Stop." Alex said, pulling away slightly so she could speak. Gene resisted the urge to roll his eyes as, yet again; she'd turned him on then decided it wasn't a good idea. He was pleasantly surprised and somewhat shocked when she took hold of his hand and began to lead him towards her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to Gene, assaulting his lips again.

"You sure?" It was Gene's turn to pull away and speak. Alex toyed with a button on his shirt before pulling him into the room and kicking the door shut behind them.

...

_:) Lxx_


End file.
